rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters In Rails of Highland Valley
This page is for locomotive characters who had minor roles in ROHV. NS SD60 #6692 He appeared in Special Visitor when he and Jordan were stuck after Jordan ran out of fuel. They were later rescued by Jacob. He is voiced by Tcrailfan15. Episodes * Special Visitor Specials * Run to Revenge (does not speak) NS C40-8W #8435 His only speaking role to date was Edwards vs. Amtrak. He is voiced by Tcrailfan15. Episodes * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying (cameo) * Change of Plans (cameo) * Highland Valley Hobos (cameo) Shorts * Trouble With Barbecue Sauce (cameo) Trivia * He shares the same model as Bob from TOSR. BNSF SD70ACe #9295 Like NS 8435, he only spoke (and in this case appeared) in Edwards vs. Amtrak. He is voiced by Amtrak and AWVR Fan. Episodes * Edwards vs. Amtrak Trivia * He is the first BNSF locomotive to speak in the series. * He is also the only character so far to be voiced by Amtrak and AWVR Fan. SOO Line SD60 #6035 He appeared in Edwards vs. Amtrak, where he and Timothy were pulling a freight train when he stopped and told a lawyer joke, which didn't amuse anyone. He is voiced by Tcrailfan15. Episodes * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Haunting from Canada (possible cameo) FURX SD40-2 #3010 He also appeared in Edwards vs. Amtrak. He is voiced by the creator, but with a different tone. Episodes * Edwards vs. Amtrak * Difficult Planning (cameo) Trivia * He shares the same voice tone as Tannen. Winston His only appearance to date was in Tale of a J Class. He is voiced by the creator. Specials * Tale of a J Class Trivia * His name could be a reference to N&W photographer O. Winston Link. James (UP) He appeared in Run to Revenge, where he helped the NS fight against CSX. He is voiced by Up4014 steam train fan. Specials * Run to Revenge NS C44-9W #9349 He was briefly seen idling in the sheds in The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying when he got annoyed by Michael's boasting. He is voiced by Vocalware Dave. Episodes * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying Trivia * He is the first minor character to have a text to speech voice. Aaron Aaron was trailing on Marie's train in The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying when Michael reached them, thinking he was late. Episodes * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Break Time (cameo) Shorts * Trouble With Barbecue Sauce'' (mentioned)'' * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (does not speak) Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Locomotives Category:Union Pacific Category:N&W Category:Leaser Locomotives Category:SD40-2s Category:SD70Ms Category:P42DCs Category:Comedians Category:SOO Line Category:Amtrak Category:GE Locomotives Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Museum locomotives Category:High hoods Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Male Characters Category:Widecabs Category:Cowl units Category:SD60s Category:SD70ACes Category:BNSF Category:C40-8Ws Category:Ex-Conrail engines Category:Conrail Category:Standard cabs Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Four axle locomotives